


Live a Little, Pendragon.. at the beach!

by Orlaiths_Star



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Beaches, Day At The Beach, Fanart, Kinkalot 2019, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 14:44:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20448824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orlaiths_Star/pseuds/Orlaiths_Star
Summary: Merlin has been taunting Arthur all afternoon at the beach with an enticing view of his speedos. But then, when it seems the rest of the beachgoers have headed home...  (A nsfw sketch for kinkalot bonus challenge 4: Risky Business. )





	Live a Little, Pendragon.. at the beach!

**Author's Note:**

> Ahaha okay well apparently livejournal does not like the colossal size of this image, which I have tried to downsize but.. apparently not enough. Yayy for ao3! (And I will try to downsize more later, sorry!)


End file.
